The present invention relates to candle holders and, more particularly, to a candle holder equipped with a digital display.
Candles having shapes in the form of numbers have been used for indicating the age of a person at a birthday party. While these candles enhance amusement at birthday parties or other occasions, the numbers physically shaped thereon cannot be modified or adjusted. As a result, these candles are not re-usable for another person having a different age and have typically been discarded after single use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,523 discloses a birthday candle device equipped with a set of color-coded bands or disks for indicating the age of a person in accordance with an international numerical color code convention. Because the international color code convention is not well known to people in general, the person""s age encoded in the bands/disks is not readily recognizable.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 132,571 discloses a set of candle holders having shapes in the form of numbers ranging from xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c9xe2x80x9d. These candle holders have problems similar to those associated with the numerically shaped candles discussed above.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art discussed above by providing a new and improved candle holder. More particularly, the candle holder includes a housing having a mounting mechanism for mounting a candle to the housing. A display is connected to the housing for selectively displaying one of a plurality of numbers thereon, whereby the candle holder can be re-used for different occasions, such as birthdays and anniversaries, having different numbers associated therewith.